


Stormy Nights

by MVgetanAttitude



Series: iKON Hybrid AU (The (Mis)Adventures of Kitten Bin!) [1]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Cat Hybrid Hanbin, Coyote/Australian Shepherd Bobby, Cuddling & Snuggling, German Shepherd Junhoe, Hanbin has PTSD, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, M/M, No Smut, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sickfic, but Hanbin is literally a magnet for panic okay, but I called him Jiwon in this fic idk why, i didnt mean to, just fluff, kitten bin is my kink, lowkey tho, this is implied OT7 but this one is mainly HanJunBob, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MVgetanAttitude/pseuds/MVgetanAttitude
Summary: Hanbin was part cat.Meaning it was normal to dislike the rain.(He didn't like to think about the bad memories that came with the rain.)





	Stormy Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be pure fluff and it was titled "Kitten Sneezes"
> 
> but then Lonely Night came on by KNK, followed immediately by Rain, so...this happened?
> 
> I plan on expanding this into a series!!
> 
> (Yes. I know I should be working on my other fic but I WASN'T)

Hanbin muffled a sneeze into his pillow, followed immediately after by three more.

How exactly did he end up in this mess?

 

_Chanwoo laughed as he pushed Junhoe out into the rain, finding the second youngest’s annoyed expression ridiculously funny after a day spent practicing._

_The seven of them were waiting to be picked up in the van- they would have walked, but lately, it had been storming a fair bit._

_Junhoe lept back under the cover of the awning, a smirk splitting his face as he shook out his soaked hair directly in Chanwoo’s face._

_“Dude! You smell like a wet dog,” Chanwoo said teasingly._

_“Can you two knock it off before someone gets sick?” Hanbin always got irritable when it rained. He was willing to blame the cat DNA for (most of) that, but sometimes a light sprinkle could be tolerated._

_Chanwoo and Junhoe turned to each other, smiling, and Hanbin instantly knew he was fucked._

_It was_ definitely not _a light sprinkle._

 

Oh, yeah. That’s how he ended up like this, feverish and _alone_ in his bed.

Did he mention that he was alone? Because he was.

And he didn’t appreciate that one bit...even if it was mostly his fault.

After the van had pulled up, Hanbin had found himself shivering and squished between the Twin Towers, Chanwoo still laughing at him and Junhoe flicking his wet hair all over the place.

Hanbin pouted and ignored the two maknaes, but after Junhoe’s puppy eyes, he had reluctantly forgiven them. They just wanted to have a little fun, after all, and they didn’t really know just how much he despised rain. 

That had been yesterday, and fortunately, they had a day off today. Normally, Hanbin would have spent this time in the studio, but with it raining as bad as it was, he was _not_ walking there.

_Plus_ , he had the great misfortune of waking up today to a pounding headache and a stuffy nose. Yunhyeong had come into his room to check on him when he noticed the leader had not surfaced before noon, but Hanbin had hissed at the older until Yunhyeong finally left the room.

A hissy Hanbin was a scratchy Hanbin.

He assumes Yunhyeong had informed the others that Hanbin wanted to be left alone, which was true _at the time._

But now, _now_ all he wanted was someone to scratch his ears and-

 

**_CRACK!_ **

 

Hanbin squeaked, yanking the covers over his head. It had been pouring pretty heavy most of the day, causing the sky to be dark even at 5pm. 

Apparently, Hanbin wasn’t suffering enough, however, because the sky decided to bring a bit of thunder and lightning into the mix.

He already hated loud noises, they made him scared and anxious, always causing his heart to race and the fur on his tail to prickle. Plus, he was sick. He had a headache and his ears were extra sensitive today, making the thunder even worse.

Lightning lit up the room, visible even under his comforter, causing Hanbin to tense up and whimper.

Okay. He had two options. One, suffer through the storm in solitude like a true grumpy cat and probably not sleep at all. Or two, leave his room for the first time today to crawl back to Yunhyeong with his tail, literally, between his legs.

 

**_CRACK!_ **

 

Yep! Two it was.

Hanbin wasted no time darting out from his covers to reach his door, but not before stumbling midway due to a rush of dizziness, as well as the bed sheet wrapped around his ankle. He _knew_ he was being a wuss, but storms just really set him on edge. They made his head fuzzy and caused sparks of static to shoot through him, leaving him paranoid and overwhelmed.

Hanbin whimpered again, he just wanted his hyung. 

He was able to make it out into the hallway before the following flash of lightning (thankfully his distance from his window made it slightly less scary) and he stumbled to (into) Yunhyeong’s door.

“Hyung?” His voice was scratchy and his throat hurt, making him barely able to speak over a whisper. “Yun-hyung?” He tried again while turning the nob of the door that was currently holding him up.

Huh. Empty.

Hanbin didn’t even bother checking Chanwoo’s room. He wanted someone to cuddle and the maknae wasn’t very found of Hanbin’s octopus-like sleeping tendencies. Not to mention the distinct lack of game noises, which meant that Chanwoo most likely wasn’t even in there.

 

**_CRACK!_ **

 

Suddenly, Hanbin found himself curled into the smallest ball he could form on the floor of the living room. Hands clamped over his ears and tail wrapping itself around his waist. He was cold and tired and achey, he just wanted a _hug_ and he knew that if he didn’t find one of the others soon, he would definitely start crying.

Using the couch as support, he pulled himself off the floor, steadying himself as another wave of dizziness hit. If it wasn’t for his tail, he doubted he would have been able to stay standing.

Hanbin didn’t bother slipping on a pair of shoes before he exited his dorm in search of the others.

 

 

The hallway was _freezing_. He regretted not slipping on a pair of sweatpants either, instead, he chose to wander around in his boxers and an oversized hoodie like an _idiot._  

Whatever. His head hurt too much to think rationally. He couldn’t breathe out of his nose and his ears were ringing and his stomach was in knots. 

He decided not to use the elevator, he’d rather risk falling down the steps than getting stuck inside a metal death trap, _thank you very much._  

Just the thought of it made him shiver.

Hanbin had just made it out of the stairwell when the next **_CRACK!_ ** of thunder hit, sending him tumbling into the wall as the lights flickered once, twice, before shutting off completely.

_Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck._

He could hear his heart beating in his ears. He _reallyreallyreally_ hated being in the dark when he was alone. His night vision had always been poor, which left him straining his eyes to see in the pitch-black hallway, causing the pain in his head to worsen. Against his will, he felt his breathing start to pick up and his knees go weak.

_No. It’s right there. They’re right there._  

He managed to stumble that final few feet in the dark, keeping his hand against the wall to guide him.

When he _finally_ reached the door of the downstairs dorm, Hanbin swore he could cry in relief. 

Just as he opened the door, he was met with the loudest strike of thunder yet, along with several loud screams and his body immediately went into _panic mode._  

His breathing came out in ragged gasps as he launched himself away from the open door. Curled back into a ball with his ears laid flat, his hands came up to cover his head, harsh sobs shaking his frame.

Everything was so _loud_ and he was so _scared._ He wasn’t sure if his eyes were open or closed anymore, but the ringing in his ears was getting worse by the second. He felt like someone had reached a hand into his chest and was _squeezing_ all of the air from his lungs.

_No no no no no nononononononononononononono-_  

“Hanbin?”

There was a hand placed on his arm and he didn’t even think before his arm shot out, claws catching somewhere on the body in front of him.

He could barely hear the gasp of pain over his own breathing, but he pulled his hand back to its place covering his head, nails dug into the back of this neck.

He could feel a single trail of blood slide down his back, _warm and slick_. The smell of copper immediately filled his head, he wasn’t sure if the blood was his or someone else’s, or both. The thought of _bloodbloodblood_ was enough to cause him to muffle a gag into his legs, there was no point in moving if he knew nothing was going to come up, but it did cause his throat and chest to burn even more than they already had.

“Hanbin?”

 

_Jiwon? Was the blood Jiwon’s? Why was there blood? It was dark and cold and all he could smell was blood. He was covered in it. The pouring rain wasn’t enough to wash away the blood. So much blood._

_There was so much blood._

_“Hanbin!”_

_Who was calling for him? He was alone._

_Alonealonealone there was no one with him. Just blood and rain bloodandrainbloodbloodblood._

_He couldn't breathe. His lungs were filled with cement he can’t breathehecan’tbreathehecan’t-_  

“Hanbin!”

His cheek stung.

His cheek stung and his chest hurt but he could _breathe_ , taking in heaving gasps that were enough to make him retch with the force of them.

Jiwon was sat in front of him, hands clasped around Hanbin’s own, claw marks dug into his skin.

_Blood. Jiwon._

_Jiwon was with him._

_Jiwon found him._

 

“Hanbin,” Jiwon squeezed his hands, “You’re safe. You’re in the dorms and you’re safe, Kitten. We aren’t back there. You’re okay.”

 

_Safe._

 

Jiwon’s ear twitched, and Hanbin’s attention was immediately drawn to the tear in the tawny brown fur.

The only remainder of that night.

Physically, at least.

Attacked, just for being _different_.

 

“Can I touch you?”

Hanbin nodded.

All it took was Jiwon pulling Hanbin into his arms for the tears to start. The smell of blood was still stuck in his head, but so was the _warmth_ of Jiwon’s arms, and Hanbin was _sososo cold_.

He was crying so hard his chest was heaving with it, but he could feel the built-up anxiety leaving his body with every tear, every sob feeling lighter than the last.

Every word he wanted to say was caught in his throat.

_Thank you. I love you. Don’t leave me. Thank you._  

_Thank you. You saved me. Thank you._

 

 

Jiwon didn’t need to hear the words to know how Hanbin felt, it was there in the way Hanbin had his hands fisted in the back of Jiwon’s shirt, the way he could only hold on _tighter and never let go._

He shushed the younger’s soft whimpers and hooked his arms underneath the legs wrapped around his waist, hoisting Hanbin up and carrying him into the dorm. Sometime during Hanbin’s episode, Yunhyeong had managed to finagle the power back on, bathing the dorm in the soft yellow of the living room lamp.

The other five had witnessed most of what had happened but had been shooed out of the hallway by Junhoe. Each face held a different emotion.

Jinhwan looked lost. He never quite knew how to help Hanbin or Jiwon, only able to offer a warm bed and a gentle voice, but most nights that was just what they needed.

Yunhyeong looked disappointed. Jiwon knew that Yunhyeong blamed himself for what happened that night, which was ridiculous, but Yunhyeong still saw himself as the fault. Jiwon didn’t agree, and he knew Hanbin didn’t either.

Chanwoo looked scared. He was so young. _They were all so young._ Chanwoo wasn’t even in the group when it happened, but Jiwon had sat down and explained after Hanbin had accidentally woken him up because of a nightmare.

Donghyuk looked livid. Jiwon knew he wanted nothing more than to rid the world of all of the bad it held, and was willing to put himself at risk to acheive that, but Jiwon could never let that happen.

Junhoe…

Junhoe _understood_. He may not have been there, but he faced enough discrimination growing up that he could understand just how much the experience had affected the other two.

Hanbin sniffled in his arms, chocolate brown ears twitching against his neck. Junhoe had already built what was essentially a nest on the couch, comforters and pillows from both of their rooms piled around where he sat, arms open and waiting.

Jiwon gently placed Hanbin in the second youngest’s arms, watching as he curled himself up on the German Shepherd’s chest, head tucking under Junhoe’s chin and hands fisting in the fabric of the other’s t-shirt, weakly coughing into the sleeve of his sweatshirt.

_He needed to wash the blood off of his hands._

 

 

“How you doing, little one?” Junhoe cooed, running his hand through Hanbin’s hair before stopping to scratch at the smaller’s ears.

Hanbin shivered against his chest, “Hot. Cold. I don’t _know_ ,” he whined, “I feel icky.”

Junhoe couldn’t help but chuckle at the leader’s use of the word _icky_ , but Hanbin’s small coughs against his chest caused him to sober up quickly. “I’m sorry you got sick, I shouldn’t have done that,” he continued, running his fingers over the soft ears.

“Already forgave you and Chanu-ah, so hush before I hit you.”

It was hard being intimidated by a literal kitten, but Junhoe knew that Hanbin wasn’t bluffing.

Looking towards the others, Junhoe saw that they were all unashamedly staring, not even attempting to pay attention to the horror movie that had been interrupted when the power cut.

(They had all screamed when the door suddenly opened, but Junhoe had _shrieked_.)

“Will you guys put in a different movie?” Junhoe asked the four on the floor, “Something less...ax murder-y, please.”

“You got it,  _scaredy-cat_ ,” Jinhwan snickered at him, “And here I thought that Hanbin was the only feline in this family.”

They bantered back and forth for a few minutes before Jiwon walked back in from the bathroom, hands bandaged and blood-free, only a slight tremor remaining. Judging by the redness around his eyes, he’s sure the older had done a little more than just clean his hands.

Junhoe scootched farther back into the couch, making room for the elder. Jiwon chose to curl up against Hanbin’s back, face tucked into the smallest hybrid’s neck and nosing at the hoodie in front of him. Jiwon locked his arms around Hanbin’s waist and Junhoe watched as a soft brown tail flicked out to curl itself with a rougher, tan tail over their bodies.

Soft voices filled the room, accompanied by the quiet murmur of the TV and Hanbin’s gentle purrs vibrating against his chest.

“I shouldn’t have left you alone,” Jiwon whispered against Hanbin’s back. Junhoe wasn’t sure if he meant _then_ or _now_ , but he doubted Jiwon really knew, either. “How are you feeling?”

Hanbin let out a soft _mewl_ in response to the question, making Junhoe laugh, “He just said ‘ _icky’_ when I asked the same thing. I think he’s slipping, though. He got out a few sentences before giving up and switching to meowing,” he continued to run his fingers through Hanbin’s hair, “But I’m pretty sure he has a headache,” Every time Junhoe’s fingers accidentally pressed too hard, the other whined and pushed his face farther into Junhoe’s chest, tail flicking out in protest.

“What do you mean ‘slipping’?” Chanwoo asked. Junhoe supposed it made sense that the youngest wouldn’t know much, considering he had confessed to Junhoe that they had been the first hybrids he had really interacted with. Plus, he hadn’t been with the group for very long, so he hasn’t seen the three of them in that state very much.

“Ah, that’s usually how they refer to what happens when one of them kinda...slips away from their human tendencies?” Jinhwan started, looking toward Junhoe for confirmation. When he saw Junhoe nod, he continued, “Jiwon does it when he gets angry, and I’ve only ever seen Ju-ne do it a few times-“ 

“Once he tried to bite a producer!”

Junhoe rolled his eyes, “Shut up Dong, you _know_ I wasn’t really going to bite him.” 

“ _Anyway,_ ” Jinhwan cleared his throat, turning back to Chanwoo, “Hanbin tends to do it the most. Usually when he’s tired, which is all the time, basically. It’s one of the reasons he gets so quiet and touchy. It’s a little more obvious when he’s scared or sick, but he will usually hide in his room and avoid us so we don’t see him like that. Except, that will only last a few hours before his want for attention gets too much and he meows until someone gives in and pets his head.”

Which is exactly what Junhoe happened to be doing.

“Oh,” Chanwoo turned to look at him, “What’s it like? I mean- I don’t know, do you think like...a dog?”

_Oh my god._

Chanwoo’s question caused both Junhoe and Jiwon to burst out laughing, along with the others on the floor.

Jiwon’s laughter caused him to fall off the couch, hitting the floor with a yelp, where he continued to wheeze.

“ _Nooo,_ ” Hanbin whined against him, meowing softly before continuing, “ _Ji-hyung, don’t leave._ ”

The slight tremor in Hanbin’s voice was enough to quiet the laughter in the room, Jiwon scrambling to kneel in front of the couch to pull Hanbin back toward him. “Oh no, Kitten. I’m not leaving you. Never ever, Bin.”

Junhoe let Jiwon pull Hanbin away from his chest, wincing slightly as claws dug into his skin before Hanbin let go to fling himself into Jiwon’s lap, mewing at the older rapper.

_Cute._

“And _no,_ I don’t think like a _dog_ ,” Junhoe huffed at Chanwoo, before he really thought about it, “Well...most of the time.”

“Explain it better, dumbass,” Jiwon laughed from the floor, where he was rocking a sleepy Hanbin in his lap. 

“I don’t know, man. It’s hard to explain because this is how it’s always been,” Junhoe pouted. “It’s most noticeable whenever I get mad? Like, I’ll growl if something upsets me, but I won’t even notice I’m doing it? Or it will be stupid things, like getting a random urge to chase my tail or whatever.”

Bobby climbed back up to the couch with a sleepy Hanbin in his arms, settling against Junhoe’s side. “Our ears are really sensitive, noses too, which is why Hanbin get’s pretty bad headaches and I can’t stand seafood. Bin also hates loud or sudden noises, and I know that I get put off by whistles.”

“Have you ever chased a squirrel?”

 

 

Hanbin still couldn’t breathe out of his nose, and now his chest and neck kind of hurt too, but he was wrapped up in gentle hands and strong arms, coaxing him back to sleep.

He loved all of his members, but being near the other two hybrids made him feel calm _._ It didn’t matter that he was a cat and Junhoe and Jiwon were both dogs, he felt _small_ and _safe_ and _warm_ when in their embrace.

Junhoe’s gentle fingers rubbing his head was causing most of the tension behind his eyes to fade into a slight thrum, rather than the stabbing jolts they had been. Jiwon had his arms snaked under his hoodie, one palm lying flat against his chest and the other rubbing over his waist, smoothing out the knots in his stomach and calming the pounding of his heart.

Hanbin yawned, claws flexing into Junhoe’s shirt and tail flicking against Jiwon’s leg.

“Go to sleep, Kitten. We’ve got you.”

That’s when Hanbin noticed something.

It wasn’t raining anymore.

 

* * *

 

_“Okay. But who’s idea was it to watch a horror movie before bed?”_

_“It was yours, you fucking idiot.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Snuggly Bin is the best Bin
> 
> Pls leave comments and kudos bc I'm an attention whore y'all tytyty


End file.
